Kouko Nosa in a Pinch!?
'Kouko Nosa in a Pinch!? '(納沙幸子もピンチ!? Romaji: "Nosa Kōko de Pinchi!?") is the second of a two-part OVA following the Haifuri main series. The entire Harekaze class gets word of their supposed dissolution and launch a concerted effort to save it. Summary That night, Kouko pondered on Wilhelmina's offer to transfer to the latter's school should the Harekaze class be dissolved. But she expressed doubt about serving under a class other than Akeno and the others. The next day, she confided the alleged dissolution of the class to Mashiro and the two captains, still working on their report. While Moeka has heard rumors about captains from other ships scouting the Harekaze crew, she hasn't heard anything about the supposed dissolution. The three girls decided to take action upon finishing their report. Meanwhile, Kouko joined Tsugumi and Megumi in the park to think of ways to bring the entire class together. Noticing a panel describing the Battle of Tsushima during the Russo-Japanese War, Kouko strangely proposed a "Togo turn" as a solution. She then elaborated that they should conduct a signature campaign to save the Harekaze from being scrapped, an allusion to the Togo turn enabling a fleet to bear its full firepower against the enemy. With enough signatures, the public could pressure the school into reconsidering. The girls return to their classmates to encourage them. Some wanted to be transferred to capital ships like the Musashi, only to realize that their roles may differ from those in the Harekaze. Others doubted the effectiveness of the campaign. Bonding over a common goal, however, the crew pitched in. That night, Wilhelmina and Thea also expressed their intent to help on behalf of the Admiral Graf Spee. But Mashiro, unaware of the campaign when she only asked Kouko to gather the whole class, was in shock. Three days before the sealed orders can be opened, the signature campaign begins to lose steam. Hours pass without a single signature from the public. Fortunately, Moeka comes forward with a plan. A day before the sealed orders can be opened, the crew holds a Special Curry Festival at Mikasa Park. Despite a lack of attendance in the first few hours, the festival soon drew a large crowd with Akeno and Moeka's song number on stage. By evening, they managed to collect enough signatures for the campaign to take its effect. Some of the crew also revealed that they turned down offers from other ships. That evening, they submitted their report. On the big day, the principal ordered the class to open their envelopes. The entire crew, intact, was to be assigned to the training destroyer Okikaze (hull number Y-469). The principal gave the crew her assurance that the distinguished crew wouldn't be dissolved despite the loss of their original ship. Aboard their new ship, the crew recognized most of the equipment as the ones from the Harekaze, from the torpedo directors on the bridge to Mikan's beloved rice cooker. The principal explained that the Okikaze was in need of a refit, so parts from the Harekaze were used. At Akeno's request, the Okikaze was rechristened as the new Harekaze and set out on its maiden voyage. Meanwhile, the principal scolded Moeka and her classmates for interfering in the Harekaze's affairs. Passing by the old Harekaze, Akeno gives her beloved ship a salute one last time, her beloved classmates embarking on a new adventure together. Trivia * Both OVA titles are differentiated only by the question mark at the end. * Kouko mentions a Togo turn as a metaphor for turning the tide of a desperate situation. Later known as Crossing the T, the Togo turn helped the Japanese fleet win the decisive Battle of Tsushima during the Russo-Japanese war. In this maneuver, the Japanese fleet made a U-turn and sailed toward the Russian fleet. The Japanese found themselves in a position to fire full broadside toward the incoming Russians, who can only fire their forward guns. Since then, Crossing the T has become a standard in naval tactics, which all but ended during the Battle of the Surigao Strait in 1944. * Behind the Harekaze's Curry Festival is the pre-dreadnought battleship Mikasa, which was Admiral Togo's flagship during the Battle of Tsushima, serving as a museum ship. Category:Episodes